Discharge & Punishment
by SamiWami
Summary: Sousuke may not show on the outside that Kaname has the same effect over him as he does over her, but it isn't true. Smut, masturbation, went farther. Supposed to be a one-shot, but the plot bunnies and reviews took over.
1. Chapter 1

**First smut piece I've written. Be nice or tear it to shreds, I don't care either way, but please, read and review! Makes for a happy SamiWami.**

**It goes without saying that I do not own Full Metal Panic! To be honest, it's not even my favorite anime. But this whole thing popped into my head after watching the episode where Sousuke gets dumped in the lake and when Kaname helps him up, and they're standing so close... And she's blushing and frozen... And he's completely unaffected.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Rating: M for masturbation and angst**

Sousuke Sagara sat down heavily on the end of his bed, staring unseeingly across the room. He didn't know what he'd done to anger Miss Chidori today. He never really did. She was so… difficult to understand sometimes. It was possible that this was the most difficult mission he had ever been assigned to.

Normally he arrived, completed his orders, and returned to base. He had never been in one place for so long. And the people here… He didn't know how he was supposed to do. Violence did not work. Miss Chidori did not like it when he used his training. And what was worse, he didn't know how to distinguish the threats to Miss Chidori from the civilians. She claimed they were totally different… but he was not so sure.

He ran his hands through his hair, sighing in confusion and frustration. Why couldn't Miss Chidori see that he was doing his duty, that he was only trying to protect her? She was so resistant to his efforts. She yelled, and threw things. He'd received so many injuries from her, and he didn't know why. He fell backwards on the bed with a sigh, throwing his arms wide.

Her eyes flashed in his mind, fiery with anger. The skin across her nose wrinkled when she yelled at him. Her face flushed red when she got into his face to scream.

But as he thought about it, her face had flushed red under other circumstances. He thought back to when she had pulled him out of the lake. They had stood so close, as the circumstances demanded. But for some reason, she had been unable to move until he had spoken to her. He'd watched her for a moment as he ringed out his shirt.

He could still picture her perfectly on that day. He had been terribly concerned at the time that she needed to go to the doctor. But now that he was alone, he had time to study the image. Her eyes… Again, those golden orbs flashed behind his closed eyelids. His body flushed with warmth. His eyes snapped open, looking over himself. What was happening? Had the heat in the building increased for some reason? No, it was most definitely his own core temperature that had increased. Had he ingested something strange?

Seemingly without his will, his thoughts were pushed to the side as more images of Miss Chidori flooded through his brain. Even her scent filled his nose. The whole situation was illogical. She was not in the room. So how could these things be happening?

He felt another change come over his body, and he raised his head once more. His black pants were covering a bulge. He was no stranger to an erection. He had woken on some mornings with the uncomfortable position. But never had he gotten one so suddenly, while he was awake. He undid the buttons and the zip on his pants, trying to relieve some of the discomfort.

He laid back on the bed, trying to relax and clear his mind. He had mastery of his body. Every time he had woken up like this, he had just relaxed with a clear mind until it had gone away. But when he tried this time, those same images of Miss Chidori flooded his mind. His face burned with humiliation, and he lingered on the edge of staying here and going to take a cold shower. Miss Chidori was his charge, his mission to protect. He should not be dishonoring her in such a manner.

But the erection would not relent. The images of her just kept washing over him. He gritted his teeth, his fists balling in the sheets. He _would _master his body. His training dictated it. He was not one of the fools that populated the high school. He would master this. He would…

His hand drifted over his own body. It was surprisingly soft over the fabric of his school uniform. He could almost imagine they were her hands, those dazzling eyes watching his face for his every reaction. His anger at himself grew at the same time that he slipped his boxers down his narrow hips. His eyes opened to stare imploringly at the ceiling, trying to find any other way out of this. Logic dictated the fastest course of action; but he hated it all the same.

His hand wrapped firmly around his shaft, and a hiss escaped his lips at the first contact. His teeth bared, he closed his eyes and drew up the image of Kaname. Her eyes were watching him with a slightly accusatory look, but they were soft none-the-less. Her lips went to his throat, his ears. He moaned softly, and squeezed himself again. Instead of his rough military hands, he could only feel her soft, much smaller hands.

He started out slowly, his hand moving up and down the shaft, squeezing where it felt good. The sensations were so strange to him; he had never done this before. Rather than analyzing each feeling, though, he gave himself over to the rising tide of ecstasy, Kaname surrounding him and enveloping his every sense. He ran a finger over the tip of his penis, and a strangled gasp escaped his lips. He did it again, picturing her rough tongue instead of the pad of his thumb.

His face flushed, sweat rolling off of him, he pumped harder, writhing at the sensation. He didn't even hear the grunts and moans that were filling the room from his own mouth. Harder and harder he pushed and pulled. Pressure was building inside of him, a coil that was winding tighter and tighter until it would snap. His hips arched off the bed as he thrust into his own hand.

The floodgates burst open, and with a savage cry he pushed into his hand twice more. "Kaname!" he cried out. The sensations were overwhelming. He nearly passed out from the sheer intensity and novelty of it.

He came down from his high, gasps for air filling the quiet room. He raised his head when he became aware of the sticky warmth that had begun to cool across the fabric of his shirt. But when he opened his eyes, he froze. He hadn't locked the door when he came in.

Miss Chidori's wide, golden eyes stared back at him, a blank shock reflected there. He gaped at her, unsure of what to say. What did one even do in a situation like this? Had he cried her name out loud, or only in his mind? Judging by the look on her face, he had said it aloud.

"Miss Chidori!" he finally exclaimed, sitting up and pulling his jacket over him, as if it would do any good. She had already seen all that he had. "W-what are you…"

"I-I… I came…" Her voice was faint, her eyes never changing. "I came to apologize for the way I treated you earlier. I… I'm sorry I just burst in. You see, the door was unlocked and… and I heard you cry out. I'm sorry, Sousuke. I'm sorry. I…" They gaped at each other, both frozen in panic and shock. But then she wheeled towards the door, dropping the boxed dinners she had been carrying. She had a mad dash for the door, it slamming over his outcry to bring her back.

He stumbled after her, trying to tuck himself away and zip his pants up. But he stopped just short of the door, trying to stare through it. What was he expecting to do? The filth of his deed still coated his hand and his stomach. And what could he possibly say to her that could erase such a thing? It was vile, and he'd known it from the start. But he hadn't been able to help himself, like some stupid teenager. He slumped against the wall and sliding to the floor. What had he done? And what was he ever going to do to get her to forgive him? It would have hurt less if she had screamed at him, called him a perv, thrown something. He buried his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. It's not even my favorite anime. But the plot bunnies, and the addictive reviews... Yeah, couldn't help myself.**

**Warning: Adult content, and all that lemony goodness.**

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot. A one-shot, I say! I blame reviews. They're like my newly-discovered crack. I just had to write this because of them. Special shout-outs to tjrockrabbit and Lunabellla. Without your requests **coughdemandscough**, this would have never gone farther than the first chapter. Now I have one more chapter in my head that is a bit less smut and more dialogue.**

Please forgive me if I have ruined the mood or otherwise destroyed part of this story. I'm new to writing smut. I'm not the best at it. But I hope you enjoy anyways.

The sun had gone down by the time Sousuke had gotten off the floor and cleaned himself up. It didn't matter what had happened; he had to find Kaname and apologize. Avoiding her would be detrimental to the mission. He had to find her, and say he was sorry, and take away that look he had last seen on her face. He would take the beating; he deserved it. But he couldn't stomach the thought of her thinking ill of him from now on.

He left his apartment, crossed the street, and walked up the two flights of stairs to Kaname's. Bracing himself for whatever hurt and anger waited for him inside, he raised a hand and knocked on the door. His eyes still held a self-recriminating look in them as he stared at the door. He was about to knock again when the door abruptly opened. Kaname stood there, her face flushed and her hair untied, flowing down her back. The apartment was dark behind her, which made him suspicious, but his tendency to over-react could wait; he had to apologize first.

"Chidori, I—"

Before he could finish, he was jerked into the dark apartment by her. "Kaname, what—" But one look of her fiery, golden eyes shut him right up. Apparently she would prefer to scream and beat him away from the eyes of her neighbors.

They reached the living room, and she shoved him into the wall, standing in front of him and looking him over. He stood there, resigned. She hadn't said a word since she'd seen him; this was going to be bad. "I'm sorry." He finally said, hanging his head. "I shouldn't have… It was vile and wrong of me to—mmph!" He couldn't suppress the noise of surprise when he was cut off by Kaname jerking his head back by the hair and covering his mouth with hers.

He stood, frozen, as she punished his mouth, hers hot and angry on him. One hand stayed tangled in his hair while the other tugged at the buttons on the front of his shirt, exposing his chest. When he finally regained a bit of sense back—a hard feat with her pressed flush against him, kissing him like _that_—he grabbed her shoulders and forced her back. She made a noise of protest in her throat and tugged his hair a little.

"Kaname, what are you doing?" he asked hoarsely.

Her eyes smoldered, but her hand moving relentless circles over his chest finally stilled. She was breathing raggedly. After a long pause of silence, she knocked one hand off her shoulder. "Showing you once and for all that you don't have to do everything on your own, you stupid idiot." Her voice was low and husky, and he was too surprised to keep her away when she pushed into him again.

In fact, one arm circled around her waist to pull her tighter against him, the other hand tangling in her hair as well. He tugged a little to tilt her head back, trying to take charge of the kiss. But it didn't last long when she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. His knees nearly buckled; he would have crumpled to the floor if he hadn't been pinned between Kaname and the wall. He felt her smirk against his lips, but he couldn't say he complained as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, wrestling with his own tongue. The wash of new sensations overwhelmed him, and he completely lost the thought of taking charge of the situation.

She moved her lips away from his to drag them along his jaw line and press a line of scorching kisses down his neck. He gasped for air like a fish out of water, completely at a loss for what to do. Her easy attack had left him completely defenseless, his mind wiped clean of all battle plans. "K-Kaname," he tried again, marveling at the new way his tongue felt and how it suddenly seemed a lot harder to form words. She hummed against the skin on his neck.

"I've always wanted to do this," she admitted softly. Before he could ask her what she meant, her tongue darted out and licked the hollow above his collarbone. His back arched and he fisted her hair more forcefully. She just smiled up at him before continuing to kiss down his chest. But with great force and concentration, he dragged her up to him, staring at her sternly.

"Kaname… I don't… I don't understand what… I do not understand the situation." For the hundredth time, he cursed his inexperience with words. He couldn't even find the right way to express his confusion. "The last time I saw you…" He pinched his eyes shut, feeling that same humiliation right now as he stood before her with his chest bare. "I was not in the best position for an unexpected arrival, and you did not seem too pleased at the situation yourself." He opened his eyes, hoping she would understand what he was trying to ask her.

But he froze at the look on her face. Her smoldering gaze had not relented any; it scorched so hot he was sure the desert sun had nothing on her. Boldly she reached out, cupping his growing erection. He groaned and his eyes started to flutter closed. He did his best to force them to stay open until she gave him an answer. "Oh believe me," she said in a sultry whisper, "I was _more _than pleased." She punctuated the sentence with a firm squeeze that nearly drove out all previous thoughts and arguments in his head. "But like I said, you need to learn you don't have to do everything on your own," she growled.

She moved back against him, her lips going to his. But this time they were infinitely, startlingly softer. He sighed into her and she sighed back, resting her forehead against his while they both struggled to catch their breath. When he met her gaze again, a pained look crossed his eyes. "I don't… I don't know how to proceed," he admitted. He felt horribly weak at the sentence. But her slightly mocking smirk somehow calmed him.

"Really? You looked like you were doing just fine earlier." She pushed against him, grinding her pelvis into his. His hands went to her hips, forcing her still.

"Kaname, don't do that," he pleaded hoarsely, swallowing the thick lump that had risen in his throat. "I'm… trying to take this seriously."

She sighed, looking up at Sousuke, the fire in her eyes smoldering down a few degrees. "You stupid idiot…" she murmured, shaking her head. "You know how long I've been trying to get your attention? I even wore that stupid white bikini to the beach, and you cared more about exploding a watermelon and a possible kidnapping attempt than you did about me. I was beginning to think you were hopeless, and preferred one of your army buddies. Then I find out, in all your glory, that I was blissfully wrong?" She smiled bashfully up at him, the memory still painfully fresh in her mind, suddenly feeling a bit shy at admitting all of this. "Really, Sousuke, I'm just glad you're here with me. Do what feels right, what feels good, and we'll figure this out together, ok? I trust you."

He was stunned by her words, unsure what he had done to deserve such trust. Her lips brushing softly over his brought him crashing back to reality. He tangled his hands into her azure hair, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth to him and he pushed his tongue inside as she had done to him earlier. Her moan goaded him on, and he slowly picked up confidence in what he was doing. His hand skimmed down her back and under the hem of her shirt, and the shiver that ran through her brought a little smile to his face.

He slid his hand around front, tracing each individual rib as he came to it. She bit his bottom lip, but sucked on it to ease the burn. He pushed off the wall, sending them stumbling farther into the room. She tripped, pulling him to the ground with her. He gasped at the jarring sensation, but she wrapped her legs around him, grinding into him harder. A growl rumbled through his chest as his hand finally reached her supple breast.

He pulled his head away from hers forcefully. He forced out through ground-together teeth, "You must desist with that action." He punctuated his order with a sharp pinch of her sensitive nipple through the lacey fabric of her bra. She whimpered, but didn't move again. "If you keep up with that, I fear I do not have the endurance to last very long."

Her amber eyes just looked up at him, dancing with untold emotion. Instead of rocking against him, she held perfectly still, except for arching up into his rough hands. He was taken by a sudden urge to see her without the barriers, to feel her flesh against his. He left her nipple alone in favor of pulling her shirt up over her head. He was too distracted by the newly-exposed expanse of pale skin to notice that she was complying with him rather than fighting every step of the way as she normally did.

He didn't even try stopping the animalistic growl that escaped him as he bent his head to nip at her neck, his hands sliding around to awkwardly fumble with the clasp of her bra. She couldn't suppress a chuckle as she pushed him up into a sitting position, sitting up with him to unclasp it herself. He couldn't do anything but gape. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Impatient with him once more, she picked up his hand and kissed the palm, before moving it to cup her breast again. His face burned in humiliation for a moment as he once again showed that he did not know what he was doing, but her understanding smile calmed his nerves somewhat. Keeping her hand on his, she continued to move his hand the way he had been doing it earlier, until he began to do it himself. She moaned softly and her head lolled back, arching further into his touch. He became more bold in his exploration, his lips moving across her jaw line and down her throat, while his free hand moved to trail down her stomach before hooking a finger in the waistband of her skirt. She'd been so distracted by what his hand and mouth, she didn't notice until his fingers wiggled against her waist.

Her head snapped forward and her hands tangled into his mess of hair, dragging him up to meet her lips. Their tongues battled for dominance while her hands dug into the taught muscles of his shoulders and he dug into her waist and continued to tease her breast. She pushed the shirt completely off of him, forcing him to the ground below her while she shimmied out of her skirt. He froze underneath her, realizing she was left with nothing but her underwear.

She grinned at him, moving her hands in ever-constant circles over his chest. "What's wrong, Sousuke? You're not getting cold feet on me, are you?"

His brow furrowed at her confusing question, temporarily distracting him from the goddess who hovered over him. "I do not see what my feet have to do with this." As she groaned and rolled her eyes before leaning down to him, pressing her breasts into his chest while she kissed the corner of his lips, he gasped, clutching her hips to him. "And I am nowhere near cold at the moment."

"Mm, that you are not," she hummed into his neck. She wriggled her hips to agree further, and the groan that rumbled out of his chest, vibrated her down to her already-throbbing core. She pressed a scorching line of kisses down his neck, across his chest—pausing to lazily lap at his nipples, giving him a cheeky grin when he hissed down at her—and continued down his toned stomach. This time he did not stop her. She pressed one firm kiss to his navel before bringing her hands to the clasp of his school pants. His hips lifted up for her of their own accord—he was too lost in thinking how much better it felt to have _her _removing the strain from his bulging erection than it had felt with just him.

She was right, he didn't have to do it on his own. It was so much better than he could have ever imagined it to be.

But his train of thought promptly derailed and exploded when she wrapped her hand around his erection. When had she gotten his boxers down? But he couldn't voice the question as his mouth stretched in a silent moan. His military mind had not done justice to her hands when he imagined them earlier.

One part of his soldier's brain screamed at him to take control of the situation. He was leaving himself vulnerable! But the rest of him ignored the order; it was too busy being reduced to a puddle of lust and desire. Sensations overwhelmed all else. Her hands on him were indescribable. Her scent that flooded the apartment was all around him, intoxicating him.

Her hands stroking up and down his length, he was completely unexpected when she pressed a kiss to his head. His hips jerked, whether away from her or towards her he wasn't entirely sure. But he didn't have much time to contemplate the question before she slid him into her mouth. Everything exploded into a million shimmering particles, and he found himself thrusting into her tight, hot, wet mouth. His body had only ever moved on its own like this on the battlefield. His heart was definitely racing just as hard.

He growled low and pulled her up, getting up off the floor and lifting her into his arms. "Which door?" he asked, hoping she knew he asked about her bedroom. She gestured, too surprised by his sudden actions to do anything else. He kicked the door open and strode inside, laying her down on the middle of the bed. He was not going to make himself wait any longer. She was going to drive him over the edge; might as well take her with him.

But when he kneeled between her legs, she sat up again, stopping him. With one hand on his face, she looked into his eyes before staring bashfully down at the bed. "Do you have… protection?"

His brow furrowed in confusion at her sudden question. "I am trained in fourteen different styles of combat, and my gun is just in the other room. Unfortunately, with my hurry to get over here and apologize, I did not bring my usual equipment with me, but—"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, putting her fingers across his lips to quiet him. "Sousuke, I was talking about a condom."

His eyes widened, suddenly making the connection. "Oh! Oh, yes. Yes, Sergeant Major Mao gave one to me when I first received my assignment. She said it was usual for high school boys to carry them…" He looked over her body again. "I suppose I now understand why." She smiled brightly at him, pressing her lips against his once more.

He pressed her back into the mattress, but she pushed him back off of her. "Go get the condom, Sousuke!" The exasperation in her voice sent a sheepish grin across his face before he padded back into the living room. He fished the little silver packet out of his back pocket. One never knew when something like this could come in handy, so he tried to keep it on him. He couldn't be more grateful for that habit now.

When he reentered the room, he stopped dead, shocked at the sight before him. Kaname's long, thin fingers played over her slick folds, disappearing into her on occasion. She meant his eyes with her customary boldness. "I had to keep myself ready for you somehow, didn't I?"

With a flurry of movement and coordination, the condom was in place and he was hovering over her. Poised at her entrance, he stopped long enough to look into her eyes. "Are you sure about this, Kaname? We cannot change this once it has begun. And… I don't want to hurt you."

She scanned his eyes. Then she raised her head up to kiss his lips tenderly. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer. "Do it already."

He needed no more invitation. He plunged into her, his own roar mingling with her scream. He paused to gather his breath and kiss her squeezed-shut eyelids, before picking up a slow and careful rhythm, analyzing her features closely to pick up on what he should repeat, and when he was getting close to an important erogenous zone. For every downward thrust, her hips rose up to meet his own. Her initial expression of pain and discomfort was slowly melding into one of bliss and unadulterated sensuality. A pressure was beginning in his lower stomach, and he picked up speed.

She wiggled her hips against his in a lazy figure eight, and he growled again. "K-Kaname… I'm…"

She covered his mouth again with her own, chewing on his bottom lip. "Shh… I am…. I am too, Sousuke. Oh please, harder. Harder!"

She didn't have to ask him again. Letting go of the little control he had been clinging to, he pounded into her, hardly aware of her hands digging into the knot of muscles on his back. Her body arched up against his, and he felt her insides begin to shudder around him. His name fell off her lips like a repeated prayer. Absorbed by the thralls of her release, he buried his face in her neck, clinging to the sheets around her as he pounded into her once, twice more before feeling his body release all the tension, and the world explode into nothingness. He cried out her name, shuddering over and inside her until he collapsed on top of her.

He rolled to the side, pulling the condom off him and tying it before tossing it aside. He reached for her, curling her into his chest. The night, going completely different from how he had planned it, and taken all of his stamina and endurance. He breathed in the smell of their mingled sweat and pleasure before dipping his nose into her hair. She rested her head in the middle of his chest, humming contentedly to herself.

Suddenly she raised her head, though, fixing him with a firm stare. "If you ever try anything like that again on your own, you will face severe punishment… unless I tell you to first." The fierce claim in her eyes brought a smile to his face, and he bent his head, burying it in her azure hair once more.

"Whatever you say, ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the storyline or the characters. Some lines are taken directly out of a TSR episode.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long time since updating. I'm in my last semester of college, I have 20 credit hours, and two on-campus jobs. Suffice to say, I'm a very busy person. But I wanted to get this last chapter out to you all. This is the last chapter, unless I get *cough*reviews*cough* with some helpful ideas on what you guys would like to see continue! This is by far my most popular story I've put on this site, and I'd like to thank all of you that have read and favorited. I'd really like to thank those that have left the lovely reviews. Without you lot, I wouldn't have kept writing. I now have more confidence in my smut-writing ability! So without further ado, I present you: The last chapter of Discharge and Punishment.**

He was warm. He was comfortable. He'd never felt this at ease before in his life, always half-poised for a nocturnal attack. What had changed? He felt different all over. More complete. More confident. A little... looser in the loins.

Something was running over his chest. A feather-light touch. Yet he still wasn't concerned. Had he been drugged?

Slowly he cracked open his eyes, looking down at the swath of blue hair that greeted him. Kaname was curled up at his side. Her finger was lightly tracing one of many of the scars that crossed his chest and arms.

Without saying anything to her, he wrapped his arm tightly around her, rolling so that they were face to face. "What are you doing, Kaname?"

"I never realized..." She blinked up into his face, but her eyes were quick to fall back to the expanse of his chest. "I guess I never thought about what happened while you were away from me."

Confused as to what she was talking about, he followed her eyes down. "Not a problem, Kaname. There are no recent scars. Many of them are as old as ten years ago, before I gained the proper training and skill level. I came out relatively unscathed, compared to many of my comrades."

Her eyes shot back up to his, alarm in them. "This is getting off easy?" She wiggled out of his arms, sitting up just out of his reach.

He followed her up, but let her keep her distance. His brow furrowed in confusion. "The life of a soldier is not a safe one. I thought even civilians knew that. The suit I have to battle in much of the time protects me from many injuries as of late, but I understood when I signed on with the team that my life could be forfeit every time I leave for a mission."

She covered her ears and shook her head. "Sousuke, stop! I don't need to hear this! Not now. I just..." She lowered her shaking hands, looking at him for a brief moment. "I need to go to the bathroom."

She slipped off the bed and out of the room, hurrying away from him. He watched her go, feeling completely confused and concerned. Had she really thought the life of a soldier was easier than that? Not every corner of the world was blessed with the relative peace that Japan had.

After a time, he heard the shower start in the bathroom. She wouldn't be out in a while. He crawled out of bed, heading for the kitchen. Perhaps he could make them some breakfast. After last night's physical exertion, he was quite hungry. She had all the ingredients to make a basic meal, and he set to work, keeping his ear tuned to the bathroom.

She was completely silent as far as he could tell beneath the running water of the shower. She was taking an awfully long time in there. The meal would be ready soon, and he would hate for it to get cold before she could have some. While he was contemplating knocking on the door, he heard the water turn off. He was putting the last of the meal on the counter as she opened the door.

She came out in nothing but a towel wrapped around her middle. He watched her carefully. Her eyes went to him, then the scars on his chest again, and finally down to the food in his hand. She trained her eyes away from him and ducked into the bedroom, the door clicking shut behind her.

He sighed, hanging his head. He plopped down on a chair, digging his hands into his messy hair. What had he done wrong this time? What was he supposed to do now? He'd been running on instinct and confused actions the past day. He was running out of ideas.

But it wasn't long until she came back out, some simple clothes on her supple figure. He raised his head, watching her cautiously. She came over and sat next to him, pulling her plate towards her. She still wouldn't look at him. He sighed in resignation and picked at his own meal.

He almost jumped when she put her hand on his. He turned to meet her golden eyes that were still filled with sorrow. "Sousuke, look... I—"

"Kaname, what is going on?"

She held her hand up to his face now, putting her fingers over his lips gently. "I need to work this out. Just... give me a minute. Don't interrupt."

She moved her hand, ducking her head again. "You've been a soldier your whole life, haven't you? It's not a recent development." He nodded in agreement. "You've been fighting for others' sakes this whole time. Then you came here, to fight for me."

Tears started brimming in her eyes. He sat still, watching her, wondering what could be causing her to cry. "Your whole purpose here was to protect and help me. And how do I repay you? I hurt you even more. How many times have I hit you over the head? Have I ever caused any of these scars?"

Her fingers traced over his chest and arms. The tears slid heavily down her cheeks now. "I'm so sorry, Sousuke. You've done nothing to get this sort of treatment. Not from me."

He stopped her with a finger under her chin, drawing her eyes up to look at his own. "Kaname, it's... Well, it's not okay, but it's not a problem. I know the risk of physical injury every time I respond to a mission call.

"For once in my life, I don't have to worry about getting hurt. I know it's a possibility, but I do not worry about it anymore. If anything happened to me, it would be protecting you. As long as you are safe, it does not matter what happens to me."

"Sousuke, don't..." She pushed out of her chair, climbing into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't say things like that! It does matter what happens to you. I need you to be here, with me. Please. Stay with me."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. "I'm here, Kaname."

Kaname had finally, after a few more rounds of sex, gone to sleep. Making sure she was tucked into bed, he slipped into his clothes and padded out the door. He needed to grab his weapons, some changes of clothes, and his school work. They had class tomorrow, and he hadn't done any of it over the weekend—for obvious reasons.

The door clicked open and he slipped into the dark apartment. Nothing had changed. After he had gathered everything he thought he would need, he set it on the bed. Might as well check his computer while he was here. It had been a while since he had received any orders from them.

He clicked the screen on, stretching in the chair as it loaded. He heard a ping, letting him know there was a message. He moved closer to the screen, reading the black words on a white screen.

_TOP PRIORITY COMMAND 05J005 – 3128, 191121z_

_From the headquarters of the Western Pacific Ocean Battle Group_

_The total strategy headquarters determined to lift the present priority command 05E001 – 3128 at 1500 today._

_URUZ 7 must withdraw from the present safe house, and return to the Merida Island base immediately by Root 3b._

_Code name Wraith will take over the guard of Kaname Chidori from here on out._

_Henceforth, any contact with Kaname Chidori is forbidden._


End file.
